


Lead–tongue

by Whatafuckingdumbass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Stuttering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/pseuds/Whatafuckingdumbass
Summary: After one drunken night, Loki lets something slip out of their tongue.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Lead–tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: stuttering, mentions of injuries, one f-bomb, stuttering written by someone who doesn't stutter. But it's just a fluff bomb

The first time you realised that—apart from the translation and the accent—Loki is moderating his speech more than it shows, it was at their birthday party.

It was in the middle of December and, no matter how much they tried to hide it, the lack of sun was getting into him. Apparently, Asgard has sunny days even when it's snowing, and neither of the Gods could go along with the cloudy New York climate. So, Thor surprised Loki by secretly visiting Asgard and bringing a lot of booze on their way back. It was the first time you saw Thor, Steve, Loki and Bucky getting drunk and it was so worth it.

Technically it wasn't Loki's birthday anymore, and you should both be sleeping. But, being the insomniac idiots you are, you stayed up and talked.

Around when they started losing control, Loki and Thor were speaking with their Æsir accents instead of the Posh and Australian accents they use every day. And, even though it was hard to get used to it, you kinda liked this accent better. When you two were alone in his room and chatting about whatever your drunken minds came up with, Loki let something else slip.

They were trying to pronounce the name of a place, one you can't even dream of saying correctly. But it's his mother tongue, so you expected to be easy for them to say it.

But he got stuck on the first vowel, something between an "o" and an "u" sound. Their cheeks were growing more and more read by the millisecond, and it wasn't the wine.

You waited until he gived up with a sigh, cheeks burning and fingers sparring. "You don't have to say where it happened, I don't know the place anyways," you smile. Loki still nods a no.

"It's no-not a-a-a…" they sigh, you don't know if it's to release some tension or stimulate his mouth before he starts speaking again, "about the-the place, but about, um, not being able to p-pro-pronounce the d-damn name!" they breathe out before muttering what sounded like a curse word and lowering his head.

"Hey, can you look at me, please?" you grab their left hand, stopping the picking. He nods and looks at you, cheeks red and eyes hoping to look away. "Thank you. It's okay, you can talk however you talk, alright?" You smile and squeeze the hand, managing to get a faint twist out of their lips.

"Alright. Now, where were I-I? K-kind of for-forgot," he grins, releasing the hand to move some locks of hair away.

After that night, whenever you and Loki were alone, the stutter would be visible. You didn't have any problem with it, but as time passed, it became more and more frequent and with increasing ways of stuttering. It felt rude to ask or comment it, but something was telling you that they're getting worse.

What proved you wrong is how he was talking when anyone else was around, it was more fluid. If it wasn't in the dead of the night when you realised, you would have hugged the life out of him. 

It wasn't getting worse. Having someone who won't judge the stutter made them not hide it when talking with you more confident when talking to literally anyone else.

You didn't hug him in the dead of the night, but you did the moment you saw them the next morning. 

There is an issue with this new situation, you can't deny it. But it also comes from you teaching Loki about meme slang. The problem was when arguing.

Because, no matter how big the fight is, Loki would stutter to no end. And would always end the arguement with the line "did-did I s-s-st-stutter?", resulting with both of you laughing your lungs out and ending the arguement.

Now, you're both laying on their bed after a mission of his, watching cartoons in hope of relaxing them enough to actually sleep. You're laying your head on his non-injured shoulder, their head laying on top of yours, and your warm hand resting on this injury on his lower back that healed wrong and they won't admit that it hurts even after you saw him struggling to place warm towels on the spot.

"I…" they stop for a long moment, clearing their throat before continuing, "I have to say you- to tell you so-something," he raises his head and guides you to do the same, your eyes meeting. You can see their fingers tormenting the sheets on a way to not pick on each other.

"What is it?" you smile, waiting for him.

"Well… I think I- I know that-that I…" they puff out some air, "I… I…" he stops, " _oh, fuck this_ ,"

His lips crush yours, one hand holding you by your waist. You kiss back, smiling angst them. His tongue enters your mouth and starts exploring, the taste of hot chocolate filling you. Your hands hold them by the neck and bring him closer. No matter what, you don't want this to end.

You both grow breathless and part your mouths but touch foreheads, smiling as you stare right into each other's eyes. "I love you too," you breathe out, watching a soft smile spreading through his face.

They kiss you again, but this time it's soft. You don't respond, he wants you to take it in and that's what you do, laying down and bringing them with you before you end up cuddling.

"You're ma-magnificent," he smiles, pulling some hair away from your face. You hum and hold their hand, kissing the still red knuckles.

"Can't reach your level of magnificence," 

Hs makes an oh sound and kisses the tip of your nose before laying against your sternum, sleep slowly consuming them. But they manage to say one last "I love you," before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> I _swear_ , I'm writing an interactive fic. No, I'm not messing around with tropes.


End file.
